In a Bet
by Once Upon A Goddess
Summary: Katie and Travis are dared to go in a closet and do the deed. They are thought to be dating at the time, but nobody knows that they are actually in a bet. Once physical love is out of the way, will they be able to admit they have emotional love as well?
1. Chapter 1

**I bless thee with this Tratie lemon, because there honestly aren't enough out there. There will be a smallish author's note at the end, so please read it!**

**~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~**

Setting: All the main characters and other demigods that are 17 are getting together for a party. And Travis is dared to have sex with Katie because they are "dating".

This fic was base off of this little saying:

_I heard you're a player. So let's play a game. Let's sweet talk, let's play fight, let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and good every day. Let's give each other nicknames, let's hang out with each others' friends. Let's go on dates, let's talk on the phone all night long, let's hold each other, let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses._

So Travis and Katie are in this bet. And that is the scenario.

READ ON!

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

Once the door was safely closed, Travis turned to Katie and quickly pinned her against the closet wall. He went straight for her neck.

"We are _not _seriously doing this, are we?" Katie asked, even though at the moment she couldn't care less which way this went.

"Well it was a dare. And Travis Stoll does not back down from a dare", Travis replied simply, thinking that sentence would solve everything.

"But Travis, this is sex we're talking about here", Katie said, though now she was in it for the sake of argument.

"Like you haven't done it before", Travis snorted against her neck, causing a pleasurable chill to spread through Katie's body.

What he said was true, however. Being that they were demigods, not regular mortals, they matured a lot faster than everyone else. Their bodies needed stuff that mortals normally didn't do at their age.

Katie had had her first time when she was 12. And that was a late age to be having sex for the first time. The youngest parents in the world, they were demigods. It was unusual to mortals, but to demigods it was fairly normal. Most just had abortions, though.

Travis was 10. It wasn't really hard for him to find someone.

But none the less, this was still sex. With one's worst enemy. Who one happens to be dating as part of a bet. Not that Katie Gardner didn't want to do this. Because, I mean, this was Travis Fuckin' Stoll she was nailing. This was huge.

"You win", Katie sighed, then pulled Travis' lips to her own.

And they went right at it.

Immediately the tongues were out, and hungry. Everything in each other's mouth was being licked. Nothing was being left alone.

But that didn't seem to appease to blind crowd behind the door. The pair could hear whispering among them.

"They _sooo _are not doing anything in there."

"Where's the moaning? I don't hear any noises of pleasure."

They both knew they had to do something, or the dare would be officially lost, and the two would have to face the consequences.

"Do something", Travis said urgently.

"What can I do, there's definitely nothing to moan about", Katie said back, trying to think fast. But Travis had the experience to handle this.

"Well, do a little giggle, like I just took your pants off or something!" He replied quickly, pulling away from her and staring at her expectantly.

Katie would never admit this, but she instantly wanted him squished back up against her body.

"How in the hell do I 'do a little giggle'?" She said, putting quotations around Travis' quote with her fingers.

Travis let out an exasperated sigh, knowing he had to think fast. He went with the first thing he thought of.

He reached out and laid his hand on the area that connected Katie's neck and shoulder, pushing her against the wall more so that she couldn't move. Swiftly , he crammed his hand down her pants.

"Travis! What are you… Uhhhhhh…"

Perfect. Katie had said exactly what they needed to get out of their hole. As she was yelling at him, which could have been mistaken for a finger fucking noise, she was interrupted by Travis reaching into her panties and firmly stroking her, causing the "uhhh", followed by a giggle.

But Travis knew that move couldn't run the whole show. Instead of pulling out and thinking of something else, he kept going.

Katie thought the opposite though. Thinking he was done, she was caught off guard by the second, more hungry, rub to her cunt. This caused her to let out loud whimper.

And that is what sold it.

"See, I told you they wouldn't back out of the dare."

"Yeah, something's definitely going on in there."

"Totally getting it on."

Katie didn't want to ask (well, more like demand) Travis what he was doing, since this was not what they had planned, even though they didn't have a plan, but 1. She didn't wasn't to give away that they hadn't gotten to the actual fucking part yet, other girls could have gotten there by this point, and 2. She didn't want another noise to slip out. She couldn't give Travis that satisfaction.

Travis, seeing that this was now ineffective, pulled out of her pants, only to grab the edges and slip them down her legs.

Katie's eyes widened and she immediately reached down to pull them up, but was stopped by the second thing Travis was doing.

He was pulling his own pants down.

"Travis, we are not doing this", Katie pointedly said to him, who was now trying to get her shirt off.

"Um, yes we are", he replied, wrenching Katie's arms up and quickly slipping her shirt off to reveal her C breasts. She saw no point in hiding them, they were technically covered anyway.

"I don't want to lose this bet, Katie, because I don't lose. Also if I do it I get 100 drachmas, not to mention I've heard angry sex is the best."

And Katie knew this.

"So take your pants off and let me get in there", Travis encouraged her, then dropped his boxers.

Katie, tried really hard not to let her mouth drop, but HOLY SHIT! He was HA- UGE! She heard Travis quietly laugh at her open jaw.

"Like what you see?" He asked her arrogantly.

She shut her mouth.

"Just… get over here", she snapped, not wanting to admit she was now looking forward to this.

Because she wasn't at all before.

Travis stared expectantly at Katie's panties and bra, silently willing them to come off. Well, let's make the best of it.

Katie reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the girls hang loose. Travis almost dropped his jaw there. Is she sure those are Cs? Because he could mistake them for triple Ds.

Then, Katie bent over, trying to look sexy, and slipped her panties off. She slowly stood back up.

"Sit down", she commanded. She was trying not to laugh, because the moment she had removed both her undergarments, Travis' member flew toward the ceiling. She was honored to have had that accomplished so easily.

Travis quickly sat down on the pile of clothes, using it as a sort of cushion. He got so that Katie could get on.

Katie strutted over to him, and, without warning, even for her, she slammed down on Travis.

Both of their moans were heard on the other side of the door. And satisfied giggles could be heard by Travis and Katie, not that they cared.

Katie was twisting around in Travis' lap, trying to speedily get used to his giant member. Travis was dizzy with the feeling of Katie's cavern. It was… soft and wet and… hell, it was fuckin' awesome in there.

Katie finally got fit in, and just in time. Travis quickly got impatient with no movement, so he forcefully grabbed Katie's hips and slammed her back down.

Katie let out a pleasurable squeal, loving the feeling.

Travis kept going. He repeated the motion over and over, continuously ramming himself deeper and deeper inside Katie.

Eventually, Katie let out a hoarse moan, her mouth forming the perfect "O".

"What's up?" Travis managed to strangle out, being that he could barely think straight.

All Katie could come up with was:

"Oh… my… gods… right there…" She let out, breathing heavy.

Travis knew what that meant: the G-spot had been found.

He did the same thing he had done before Katie had made the noise, and again, Katie breathed out a hearty moan.

"Found it", he snickered cockily under his breath, over and over again doing the same slam, just to hear her moan.

"Fuck… you", Katie gasped out at Travis' comment.

"I know you are", he laughed again.

It took all her will-power, but Katie pulled off of Travis and shakily stood up. Travis swiftly followed her example.

"What?" He desperately asked her, mad that he just lost the sex, because that is the worst thing to lose.

"Now I'm mad", she said simply, though she was only doing this for one reason, and it wasn't because she was mad.

Travis smiled mischievously.

"This is where the angry sex comes in", he smiled grabbing Katie and flipping her on to the bed of clothes.

"Ta-ravis!" She exclaimed, even though this was the exact plan.

Before she could say anything else, Travis pounded into her.

Katie cried out in pleasure.

Travis smiled again, but then got lost in the amazing sensation.

Katie had to keep up the act, so she tried to push Travis away, and that only caused him to push harder, and making Katie loudly moan in ecstasy.

"Damn it!" Katie gasped out, "get… outta me!"

"Hell no", Travis said, slamming in for each word.

Katie kept squirming, trying to get away. But this got old after a while, and Travis began to slow down. That was not going to be allowed.

"I bet Percy or Connor could fuck me _way _better than this", Katie simply said, relaxing her shoulders to show boredom, and hoping this would solve her pending problem.

It did.

"Yeah?" Travis said crazily, "How about this?"

He emphasized his statement by spreading Katie's legs open as far as they would go, and went in as deep and he could.

Katie tossed her head back.

"Holy shit, YES!"

Travis took that as a good thing, how could it not be? But he had to make it better. He squeezed closer to her, making his member slide in impossibly deep.

Katie's over-the-top, most amazing moan was the best encouragement.

He then reached his hand to Katie's wet clit, beginning to rub it vigorously, not stopping at Katie's gasp of surprise.

"Oh… my gods… Travis!"

Finally! Travis had been waiting for that moan the whole time.

He bit his bottom lip, focusing really hard on one person only.

And that person was screaming like crazy.

"TRAVIS!" she screeched. "I'm gonna… gonna… AHHHH!"

And it was out. Liquid started running out around Travis' still moving member, dripping onto the floor. Now that was just a waste.

It was hard, but Travis managed to pull out of her. Waves still crashing through Katie, he covered her with his mouth. Katie's sweet juices poured onto Travis' tongue, the sweet/ bitter taste of cum burning his throat. And all he could think was that nectar had nothing on this.

He moved his lips against Katie's core, making her tired moans just slightly louder.

Even after the white liquid stopped coming, he still sucked her like hard candy.

Katie's breathing was heavy, but she was in no way, shape, or form, going to tell Travis to stop his amazing tongue from pleasuring her.

Katie, slightly hesitant but completely positive at the same time, reached down and buried her hand in Travis' soft curls.

Once Travis felt the support, he smiled against her wet skin down under. He waited patiently, for he wanted Katie to feel she was in control, and eventually he felt her hand give his head a steady shove forward.

He extended his tongue into Katie's folds, swirling around and waiting again for the demand to go deeper. Another push.

Travis kept swirling around and eventually reached up again and started rubbing the area above his mouth with his fingers.

"Uhhhhhh", Katie breathed out, loving her new toy.

Katie's arousal was the strongest scent in the world, swarming around Travis and making him light- headed again. He didn't want to stop but Katie suddenly pulled on his hair lightly, trying to pry the mouth away from her core and toward her face.

Travis lifted his head, wandering what this was about.

Without saying anything, Katie strongly pulled his head to hers, and gave him a hard, genuine kiss.

Of course this wasn't the first time they had kissed; they were fake dating, and that involved selling the act, but never like this.

Their kisses before were fake, like they were kissing a stuffed animal.

Now, after they had that connection, Katie was able to give him a kiss that let all her feelings out. A kiss that one truly gives to their boyfriend. Naturally, it wasn't all pure and beautiful like the movies. Katie could taste her salty cum on Travis' lips, and the fact Travis had lightly placed one hand over her folds, pressing down just for the sake of pleasure.

But for once, Travis and Katie didn't split apart until they truly needed air; they didn't breath through their noses or hide behind a book and just stare in each other's eyes until they thought it was long enough.

Now, all they could do was stare at each other, Katie laying under Travis' naked body.

Then, just to ruin the moment, a knock came from the door.

"That will be sufficient", a voice that was made deep by the speaker to hide their true identity, "If you do not come out in 1 minute we shall take you out my force and throw you outside, no matter what state of clothing you are in."

Both of the people in the closet sighed heavily. Travis hopped up and then helped up Katie, whose legs were still really shaky.

They both slipped on their clothes silently, and naturally right about the time they finished the door swung open.

Without looking at anyone on the other side, they walked out of the closet and sat in their previous spots on the cabin floor.

Everyone at the small party stared at them in silence, having expected heavy blushes and snappy attitudes. The crowd drizzled back to their spots in the Truth- or –Dare circle.

"I believe it's my turn", Travis said nonchalantly, being that is the dare to fuck Katie was his.

Everyone nodded, still waiting for any reactions from the two. None.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Both Travis and Connor Stoll laughed at this, to which others joined in, but everyone there new that they would have said the same thing.

Because when Travis Stoll is pissed, that is when he comes up with the best dares. And no one wanted to know what dares he would come up with in this state.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

Everyone sneakily walked out of the Poseidon cabin, where the game had taken place being that there was no one else to disturb in there. Everyone had noticed that Annabeth had not come out of the cabin, meaning no one was planning on sticking around.

Katie and Travis were one of the first ones to sprint out of the cabin. They had had a small conversation before the shots had started, because they knew they wouldn't be able to talk after that.

They had admitted to each other that neither of them had "fallen in love" just because of their sex episode, and that the deal was still on.

They walked out together, but did not talk. Travis walked Katie back to her cabin, quietly being that it was almost 4 A.M., and gave her a small kiss before he trotted back to his cabin.

They both knew Travis would not have walked her back or given her that kiss if not for the other 17- year olds walking back.

But again, they both had understood that small, seemingly worthless kiss was a real one.

And those real kisses went on for days, months, and eventually a whole year.

Everybody was gossiping that they would be married, have adorable little kids, and live happily ever after.

But the thing was... neither one of them ever admitted they loved each other.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

**Alright, so yes, I am planning on writing one more chapter, another sex scene, no drama or anything. So if you want to have another lemon to read, please add this to your subscriptions!**

**I also think I will write a lemon about Annabeth and Percy's night after this party, just as an add-on, because I really like the whole party idea. So you can either subscribe to me (the author) or just the story and I will put up a third chapter with the title and maybe the link or something. **

**If you do subscribe to me, I will guarantee more lemons in the future! Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 4 years since Katie and Travis accepted the dare in the Poseidon cabin. Since then, neither of them had admitted their love for one another. They have continued the bet for almost 4 ½ years now.

After that night, they had had sex many more times. They would use each other's bodies as relief for themselves, but nothing more. They would do it for fun, or for anger management, or even to show off they had an actual relationship with the other.

Both Travis and Katie were… attractive. Travis had the deepest blue eyes, an electric cobalt blue. His red/brown curly hair always managed to hang in his eyes, no matter how he styled it. That's something Katie always liked. She loved to go up to him in front of flirty girls and rake her fingers through his messy locks, then kiss him. She never got over the sense of achievement when she heard their disappointed cries. After she pulled back, Travis' crooked smile would never fail to dissatisfy her. Something else Katie liked to do was go to the beach with Travis, where his fit body was always sure to impress.

Travis could say the same thing about Katie. Her bright, emerald eyes always caught his attention. He could always tell how they would darken dramatically whenever they got intimate. Her thick dirty blonde hair always managed to look perfect, no matter what the situation. It especially looked perfect after one great fucking, when Travis himself had wound his fingers through it and tangled it up pretty good. Just perfect. Her breasts were always Travis' favorites. They were round and plump and… had definitely grown since they were 17. Now she really was triple Ds. And for some odd reason she tried to hide them with baggy shirts and tight sports bra. But Travis always managed to make quick work of those.

So you see, anyone in a relationship with these two is a legend. But... that would never happen. Until they broke the bet, neither one of them could go anywhere. Not that they had a problem with that.

They had moved into a Manhattan apartment together after they had both turned 19. Katie had picked it out for its strategic placement between their work zone and downtown, where they both went often for drinks and parties.

Surprisingly, Travis had gone to college for criminal justice, even though that was the opposite of his personality. He had become a detective for the Manhattan Police force, and a damn good one at that. Katie was left to what she did best; garden. She started a landscaping business, _Demeter's Garden Landscaping Com_. And that is what covered their apartment. Papers and papers and papers and the occasional condom that was laying around for quick use.

And, as always, that was the mess Travis came home to on that Tuesday of July. He couldn't help but sigh at the mess that even he couldn't manage to make and stepped in the door.

"Ka-tie! I'm home!" He rang out, mimicking a favored show of his girlfriend's. He was met by no noise.

"Katie!", he shouted again, setting down his suitcase and slowly walking around. He had learned to be light-footed and cautious in these situations, being in the crime-solving department and all. Then he heard a long tired sigh.

"In here", he heard an emotionless voice call from the bedroom. He laughed slightly and loudly walked toward the ajar door, loosening his tie on the way.

He pushed the door open to find a gorgeous woman in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of loose panties. Her hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head, and she was sprawled across the forest green comforter, her feet laying on the messed-up pillows. Her eyes glared into the glass of the TV set on the dresser, which was tuned into a rerun of Glee. Something Travis knew she hated.

"So", he said slowly, sliding his jacket off and leaning against the doorway, "What's going on?"

"I was given a day off", Katie blurted angrily, not looking very happy to think about it, "They said I 'look a little stressed and should relax for the day'. What the hell does that mean? I am not stressed! I run a company, that takes a lot outta ya, but that does not mean they can kick me out of the building because I snapped at the bitchy intern! What. The. HELL!"

Katie finished her rant, and had ended up flipping over from her stomach to her back, so that she was looking at Travis upside down. He had cocked his head to the right a little, with his eyebrows raised and a slight amused smile laying on his lips.

"That does not explain, dear Katie, how you end up watching _Glee_ in a sports bra and granny panties. Shouldn't you be, I don't know, cleaning our messy house or doing the dishes or something?" Travis replied coolly, unbuttoning the top buttons of his dress shirt. Katie's angry face had not gone away.

"First, it was either this or Bill O' Reilly, and that guy makes me want to kill a puppy-"

"Harsh", Travis commented with a big goofy smile.

"-Second, it is your laundry week and I have absolutely no clean clothes, including underwear, so I was forced to go old lady, thank you."

"I could have sworn it was your week", Travis replied cheekily.

"That's always your response. Then I end up doing it", Katie said, irritated. Now she rolled back onto her stomach propped on her elbows to look at Travis directly, also unknowingly giving Travis front row seats to the valley of her breasts, which were nearly popping out.

He didn't say anything in fear she would throw something at him. So he just nods in understanding and again, tried to use his hidden superpowers to make the bra lower.

"And lastly, our house is fine, I'll get organizer person or something, and why in the ever hell would I do the dishes?"

Travis loved when she used British expressions like that. He had no clue why she did it, maybe from movies or something, but it never failed to turn him on.

He decided to get out of his uncomfortable work clothes and walked to the walk-in closet that contained his stuff. Because Katie refused to let him have one of the spare rooms, this was the forced man cave.

He peeled off his shirt, then heard an irritated clearing of the throat.

"What, Katie?" He replied knowingly, not hiding the smile behind his words. He was always amused, and slightly turned on, by her in this attitude.

"Aren't you gonna… help me or something? Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

"Not fake ones", He said back. Katie and Travis had never avoided the subject like it was forbidden or anything. It was a general topic to them. They never got mad or hit the other when it was brought up in the wrong situations, because they both knew they could back out at any time. They would just loose the prize they had been racing for. 5 things the other has to do, without question or complaint.

Katie sighed again.

"Traaavis", she said quietly, drawing out the "a".

He groaned. He knew where this was going.

"Traaaaaaaaaavis", Katie said louder and longer, rolling back on her other side and staring at Travis' naked back.

"Katie, don't even start-"

"TRAAAVIS!" Katie nearly yelled.

This was always a habit of Katie's, to annoy Travis until she gets what she wants. The first time this had happened was when they had first moved in together, and Travis refused to move any more boxes. But Katie couldn't lift the china to the kitchen, and he could. So, for a whole hour, she repeatedly called his name, until he moved the damn box.

She had used this maneuver many times. And this was no different.

"TRAAAAAVIS!" Katie screamed like a teenage girl.

Travis swiveled around and darted to the bed. He flipped Katie over again and straddled her hips. He easily put both her hands in one of his and the other covering her mouth.

"Shut. Up!" He said sternly, staring Katie in the eyes. But her eyes were on something else.

Travis' six-pack stomach.

Katie looked back up at him innocently and said through his hands;

"I'll stop now."

Travis shook his head at her newfound childish behavior and rolled off of her, only for her to repeat his previous position on him.

"Will you help me now?" Katie asked sweetly.

"Yes", Travis mumbled.

He put his hands on Katie's smooth thighs and started to rub up and down. Katie looked at him and smacked his hands away.

"What are you doing?" She asked irritated.

"Helping", Travis said leaning up and putting his mouth to her collar bone, his movement causing Katie to sit right on his groin, which felt amazingly good. Katie shoved him back.

"Not like that!" She exclaimed, "I meant I want you to talk with me and find out my problems and maybe punch a few faces for me!"

During her last few words she motioned at Travis' muscular arms. He had grown into manhood since his scrawny little teenage years.

"Hmmm… no", Travis replied easily, aiming his mouth lower that his previous target. Katie ground her teeth at the feeling.

"Stop it", she said seriously. She was far to irritated to be having sex at the moment, no way was she going to give in.

Travis only opened his mouth wider, taking more skin into his mouth, and getting closer to his target. Katie's body seemed to react on its own, jumping forward and pressing towards him even more.

"Uhhh", Katie groaned angrily, not agreeing with her body's decision.

Before she could protest any more, Travis used his teeth to pull down the spandex fabric to reveal an awakened nipple. Without hesitation, he went for it.

" This is not what I wanted", Katie whispered, mostly to herself. Travis laughed and pulled back.

"Well, your actions, don't match your words, babe", he said, his hands moving to her back and trying to pry off her bra.

"I thought we agreed no pet names", Katie said tiredly, shifting slightly to push his lingering hands away and unintentionally causing a pleasurable friction for Travis Jr.

"Yeah, yeah", Travis said, swooping back in. He attached his lips to Katie's white skin, and nipped a bit.

Katie gave a little yelp and scooted away, out of Travis' lap. She moved her to the other side of the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, which she had covered on the way.

"Will you just sit there and hear about my horrible awful day?" Katie pleaded, looking at Travis with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine, but I better get something in return", he stated, scooting closer to Katie and put on a listening face, putting one knee up and resting an elbow on it.

Katie sighed contently

"Thank you", she said in exasperation, finally getting what she wanted.

Travis was already bored.

"So, it started with me going to work early…"

"Yeah, your alarm woke by up, by the way", Travis interrupted. He had a knack for doing that today. While Katie was rolling her eyes, Travis slipped closer to her, eyeing her breasts.

"Then you fell back asleep, so not my problem. I got to work early and found out a major deal we were about to make was canceled. I have been working on that order for days!"

"I hear ya", Travis said boringly, not hiding it. That was his personality.

"So this deal wasn't going through, and then I found out my assistant hired a new intern without me!"

"What a jerk."

"I know, right?" Katie said, noticing that Travis took her feet and put them on his hard stomach, gently massaging them to keep himself entertained.

Katie was extremely grateful for that.

'Just like a real boyfriend and girlfriend do', she couldn't help but thinking, even though she knew Travis had way too much experience with girlfriends and relationships. This was just an act.

"So I decide to give this intern a chance, because apparently she is going to college for botany, so some little details I forgot about she might be able to remind me of. 'Cause details are everything, Travis. Everything."

"I totally get that", Travis mumbled in response, switching positions so that he was sitting right next to Katie.

"You really need to learn to sit still. Anyway, this intern decided she would show me what she could do by arranging a flower pot. Simple enough, so I let her. And she screws it up! She should have known when she came to _my _company that the message is more important than coloring! A gardenia and a yellow rose don't go together! What does that say, I love that your grandmother died?"

"Yep", Travis heaved, playing around and pulling Katie into his lap, her head resting on his chest.

She just sighed and continued. This wasn't out of the ordinary, really. Travis had a little problem with closeness, maybe because of him hiding it tight spots with Connor all the time, but he liked people close. Or at least people he cared about.

"So this intern is already on my bad list, then when I was conducting a meeting, she went _into my office_. Can you believe that? Not even my favorite employees go in there without my permission!"

"Stupid intern", Travis sighed, and bent his neck forward so that his mouth connected with the soft skin of Katie's neck. Katie didn't want to give notice to it, but she did realize she turned her own neck so he could get there better.

She inwardly groaned, but after a little nip she let it go, and continued on, not giving Travis any satisfaction.

"So once I was done with the meeting, I was about to go ask her to help me with one of my orders, and when I brought it up, she asked if tiger lilies would be better than amaryllis! She looked through my papers!"

"Bitch", Travis grunted, too occupied with Katie's neck. He snuck his hands into the front of her sports bra, and began to knead her breasts.

Katie bit back a light whimper that tried to escape, and just barely succeeded.

Once Travis realized she wasn't going to react to his ministrations, he would stop. Hopefully.

"Exactly. So I tried to fire her, but my assistant, Kyle, jumped to her aide and _tried to defend her_."

Katie's voice had dropped dramatically, going from her regular, slightly high-pitched voice to a couple octaves lower, making Travis moan at the lustful sound. Katie couldn't help but follow. She closed her eyes and threw her head back on Travis' shoulder.

"So tomorrow I firing both their sorry asses", Katie breathed out.

Travis laughed lightly.

Katie couldn't take it anymore. She turned around quickly, taking in Travis' lips full on. Katie was horny and turned on now, and there was no stopping a lustful Katie.

Their tongues immediately intertwined, both trying to push into the other's domain. Their lips briefly disconnected as Travis pulled off the tight sports bra, letting Katie's huge breasts hang in all their glory.

He practically inhaled the sight, but kept his lips occupied with Katie's.

But Travis was a guy. He couldn't help it.

He started by moving to her jawbone, kissing and sucking. He moved to her neck, where he made his trademark hickey right below her jawbone, where she usually missed it and went to work with the beautiful masterpiece claiming her as his. He got a lot of angry-hate sex from those hickeys.

Katie tangled her fingers in his curls and pushed, attaching his lips to her neck. He slowly moved down, trying not to freak Katie out. He managed to do that sometimes.

He finally made it to his checkpoint. He took in the left nipple, sucking and swirling around, enjoying the small moans he got in return. But that wouldn't do.

Truth be told, Travis hadn't been laid in two weeks. _Two weeks. _Far too long for Travis Stoll to go without sex. That was his dry spell. They had both been busy lately, but that still stumped Travis. Even when they had first gotten their jobs and were working their asses into the ground, they still had sex every other night. Maybe even more.

So, after that long period of time, timid little moans were not gonna cut it. It was still around four in the afternoon, none of the neighbors should be home by now. It was time to make this flower girl scream.

Travis skipped the other nipple and Katie's whole middle section, going straight to Katie's wet core. He knew that always happened when he sucked her breasts. Habit, he guessed.

"Travis", Katie slightly moaned, but more a groan than anything.

"What", he said in an exasperated voice, not planning nor wanting to be stopped.

"Eat me out", Katie demanded, pushing her panties down and letting Travis take them off and throw them aimlessly. He went straight for the cunt, tongue already out. Katie moaned loudly, enjoying the attention. Shopping had nothing on this stress reliever.

Katie felt amazing, but she didn't want to be the only one. Even though it was nearly impossible to talk, Katie strangled out;

"Take off your pants."

Travis lifted his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your pants. I think it's your turn now."

Travis eyes shot open in anticipation. Katie wasn't really the one for blowjobs, even though she was like the fucking _goddess_ of blowjobs. The way she was able to swirl her tongue around expertly, and how no matter how much he grew, she could always deep throat him.

Screaming could wait.

Travis shot out of the bed and ripped off his belt. Katie climbed off after him and quickly helped him rid of his pants. She pushed him back onto the bed and got on her knees.

"Ready for this?"

"I was born ready", Travis joked, followed by a loud gasp as his member was suddenly warmed.

"Gods dammit", He breathed, the tip of his nine inch cock hitting the skin of a throat.

The pressure was already building up. Travis couldn't help but tangle his hand in Katie think hair, but not pushing. He had watched enough porn in his time to know forcing a girl to deep throat was a douche move. And Travis was fine with cocky, but not douche-y.

Katie started to hum, like she always did. The vibrations, she knew, drove Travis insane.

"Fuck, babe, you're so… dammit!"

Katie's slight chuckle was significant in her humming rhythm.

"Katie, Katie, gods dammit, it's time. Shit…"

Travis hated cumming in her mouth. Something else he found extremely douche-y. Katie can do it to him, by all means, but Travis respected women, and this was not what he thought respectful.

But Katie never complained. In fact, she gushed about how she could take it all in. She would mock him about how good he tasted.

And this time was no different. Travis let go, after trying so hard to hold it in. But he knew what blue balls felt like, and that was definitely not on his to-do list.

Katie sucked even more when the semen hit her tongue, taking it all in. She swirled her tongue around a few more timed when he was done, then detached to mouth from his member.

"Nice shot, soldier", she joked as she reached for the side table.

"I'm sorry Katie, you know I hate doing that, but…"

"Hey, do I ever complain when your mouth makes me cum? No. Now shut the fuck up", she said sternly, opening the drawer and pulling out a package… of gum.

"What in hell are you doing with that?" Travis asked, slightly concerned.

Katie popped out a piece and through it in her mouth.

"Well, I hate it when you kiss me after oral, so I'm following the golden rule."

"Seriously?"

"Yes", she said through chews, then quickly spit it out.

"See? All fresh. Now kiss me."

Travis shook his head but did as he was told he pulling Katie onto his lap, knowingly sliding himself into her.

Katie moaned through their heated kiss.

Katie quickly began bouncing up and down, moaning all the while. Travis was doing the same, grasping onto her hips tightly. Katie wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him deeper.

Travis leaned forward and took Katie's right nipple into his mouth, not having forgot about its neglecting. He had his teeth out the moment he hooked on, ready for that scream to come out.

He bit down and pulled it out, then retreating back and sucking hard.

He sped up his slamming.

Katei had occupied herself with Travis' neck.

But one slam hit the jackpot. Katie let go of Travis neck to let out a loud gasp. She helped herself slam down hard again, making herself scream out Travis' name.

"Travis!"

Mission Accomplished.

With all the moaning and now screaming, neither one of them had heard the knock at the door, nor the sound of a key unlocking it and opening.

The intruder stepped inside slowly. All he had heard was noise from the other side of the door, a loud mumble, but when he heard a scream, he knew it was time to use the key given to him in case of emergencies.

He slowly walked to the door, having heard more screaming. The door had been pushed shut but not closed. All he saw when he peeked through the crack was a closed window and the left side of a very wrinkled bed. He heard another scream from directly behind the door. He had no idea what he might find, but he knew the best bet was to check it out.

So, he stepped back quietly that used his hidden ninja skills to kick open the door.

He was almost positive he went blind.

"CONNOR!", he heard his older brother yell.

Connor quickly turned around covered his eyes.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" He apologized to the couple, who had split apart quickly and ran for cover in the closet.

Katie through on her robe, while Travis pulled on some boxers, and tried to think of all his past girlfriends nasty vajayjays to calm himself down.

Katie tied her robe and stepped out of the closet, grasping Travis' hand to follow her, even though his little tent was still visible.

"Connor?" She asked sweetly, staring at the back of a messy head of curls and an orange T-shirt.

"I. Am. Scarred." He said plainly, trying to stop his mind from relaying his new little porn video.

"Look, I'm really sorry…" Katie said nervously, still holding on to Travis' hand.

"Sorry?" Travis laughed, "Why are you apologizing to the bastard? He walked in on us!"

Katie kicked up her heel, barely missing her target between Travis' legs, him having jumped aside before contact.

When Katie stopped behind Connor, Travis took the lead and stomped in front of Connor, pushing his hands away from his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, bro?" He asked, trying to say it calmly, but the anger seeping out anyway. He held out his hand.

"No way in hell I am shaking that hand. I have no fucking clue what you were just doing with it", Connor stated bluntly, swatting his brother's hand away, then cocking his head toward the ceiling with a 'seriously?' face when he saw Travis' boxers.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" Katie asked. Travis hated that they had been interrupted, but what he hated even more was Katie's voice-change in the matter of seconds.

"Let's see if this rings a bell. Camp…Reunion for all past campers 20 to 30…we planned on going together. Anything?"

"Oh my gods!" Katie exclaimed, taking her hand back from Travis' and running to the refrigerator, where she kept a calendar. Her finger found the little box with that day's date, finding it empty.

"I totally forgot to write it down", she mumbled to herself and she flew to a stack of papers, then pulling out an off-white piece of paper written in calligraphy. The invite, Travis guessed.

Katie examined in, then gasped.

"It starts in an hour!" She again shouted, rushing to their room, pulling Travis with her.

"We will be right out, Connor. Just meet us downstairs!" She said over her shoulder.

Travis could hear him mumble; "I am so glad I didn't bring Vanessa up here."

Katie shut the door and leaned against it.

"Oh. My. Gods." She breathed heavily, sliding down the door into a sitting position.

Travis just walked to the bed and sat down, leaning his elbows against his knees. Katie spoke first.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yes, yes, it did."

"Oh my gods."

"We need to take that key away from him."

"He thought I was in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I was screaming."

"Yeah, for good reason."

"He's your brother, lay off."

"That brother walked in on me making love to my girlfriend."

"You are not taking away his key."

"Fine, but if it happens again, it's gone."

"I'll agree with that. Get dressed, lover boy."

Travis laughed at this.

"Katie, sweetie, baby, darling… you still gotta finish me off."

Katie snorted in response, getting up and walking into the closet.

"No way. We gotta get to Camp."

"Come Katie", Travis jokingly complained, trying not to sound desperate, "You can't leave a guy with blue balls!"

"Watch me." Katie said, winking at Travis them turning around. Her deep voice made Travis get a boner all over again. Had she really figured that out?

Oh no.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Travis and Katie rushed to Connor's car, an electric blue Hummer.

Connor had gone on to start his own business, for _photography. _No one had known he had ever picked up a camera, much less become a famous photographer. So, because the Stolls always went big, Connor started to make his own cameras.

The couple jumped into the backseat.

Connor, who was sitting in the driver's seat, was impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while talking to a beautiful woman in the passenger's seat.

Connor turned around, as if to talk to them, but then groaned and turned back around.

"You guys really had to be doing that?"

Katie and Travis looked at each other, Katie blushing and Travis had a smirk on his face.

"Well, I didn't think we be interrupted, little bro", Travis said back.

"But in the middle of the day? Who fucks in the middle of the day?"

"Apparently not you", Katie mumbled, looking out the window. She really was happy to go back to Camp, and even though they only lived 30 minutes away, they still hadn't been there since they left 4 years ago. But she also really would have liked to finish up in the bedroom.

The woman also in the car cleared her throat, as if to grab all their attention. Connor looked at her, clueless to what she wanted.

She rolled her eyes, then turned in her seat and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. You guys must be Travis and Katie. I've heard a lot about you both", she said in a sweet, high pitched voice.

Both Travis and Katie shook her hand. Vanessa went on telling about how she and Connor had met at college, and how Connor had saved her from a monster.

Katie leaned over to Travis.

"Do you think she's a demigod?"

"Well, either that or she can see through the Mist."

Travis was taking the opportunity of Katie leaning over the stare at her breasts, the motion still not old.

Katie had dressed herself up in a low-cut, dark green sundress, making a boyfriend of hers very happy.

Katie leaned back up and nodded toward Vanessa, as if she had been listening.

After twenty minutes of makeup tips and love stories about Connor, Katie was able to figure out she must be a daughter of Aphrodite.

Another ten minutes and the Hummer finally pulled up in front of a hill with a huge tree on it.

Katie smiled widely and jumped out. Travis quickly followed, grabbing her waist and walking up the hill.

"By the way", Katie started to tell him, then leaning close to his ear sexily, "If you behave tonight, you might get rid of those blue balls."

Travis almost got his boner back. _Almost._

Katie pulled away from him, and then ran up the hill, swaying her hips and looking back at Travis with that… smile. The sexy one. That Travis liked. A lot.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once they got there, everything became a haze.

They started at the Big House, where all the people were supposed to meet.

Katie and Travis were pulled apart many times, then pushed back together, either by chance or on purpose.

Percy and Annabeth had shown up together… with a huge rock sitting on her finger.

Everyone congratulated them for their engagement, but Katie tried her best to stay away from the diamond that seemed to be mocking her.

Not that she wanted to get married, she was fine with being single, but somewhere in her she knew she wanted one. She wanted to know that someone loved her so much, that he put a ring on her finger and marked her as his.

But she can't do that until the bet was over. And this could go on forever.

Katie couldn't lose. She had told herself that at the very beginning. Knowing Travis, the first thing he would demand was sex every night, and every other night is already exhausting. But something else that was wrong with that, what was the fun of it when it is forced?

At least their sex right now is by choice.

A little voice in Katie's head told her;

"You'll demand a ring, just like that one."

Katie stared at the ring while Annabeth told her about the proposal, not that she cared.

Yeah, that's right,

Katie didn't care.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After much partying and talking and (thanks to a certain boyfriend and his brother) plenty of drinking, everyone had dispersed. Some had gone home, some were getting hotels, but Travis and Katie quickly called a guest cabin.

Apparently Connor couldn't give them a ride back because he and Vanessa were going straight to the airport for a last-minute trip to Paris.

And Katie and Travis had no intentions of asking anyone for help, because that would include inviting the helpers to their apartment, which was messy, and their bedroom probably looked like a war zone.

The guest cabins had been built along with the new cabins for the other gods.

They were mostly meant for demigods who weren't claimed their first night, because Chiron decided to give the Hermes cabin a break. And because too much was getting stolen. And that made Travis Stoll a very proud big brother.

So Katie and Travis chose the one near the woods.

There were guest cabins in many places; by the lake, the woods, strawberry fields, and so on, just so the camp could get an idea of their parentage.

So, Katie and Travis sprinted-well, Travis sprinted while Katie tried to keep up with the heels- to the cabin before anyone knew they were staying. Don't want anyone getting ideas of doing the same thing.

They ran into the room and swiftly shut to door. They had stuff to take care of. Travis pinned Katie against the door and dove into her lips. They started a frenzied make-out session; that didn't last very long. Travis started to pull Katie toward the bed.

"I behaved ", he pleaded against her lips.

She let out a low laugh, still kissing his lips, his neck, his cheekbones…

"Then you get rewarded", she moaned in her low, husky voice. Without looking, she fiddled with his belt and pushed down his "work pants" that he wore for the occasion.

He kicked out of them and fell on the bed, pulling Katie on top of him.

He helped her remove her sundress, staring at her in a strapless bra and a thong.

"Was this for me?" he chuckled, tracing the line of her under-garment with his fingers.

"Well, I had to wear dirty underwear anyway, so might as well has some fun with it", he said against his neck.

Travis' thoughts were clouded with lust as the thing was ripped away from Katie's body, quickly followed by her bra and Travis ruined button-up shirt.

The skin of their chests slapped together. They were kissing hard, touching each other's bodies at a fast pace.

They didn't know why, but they had never needed each other more than that moment.

They had taken all the words given to them during the evening right to the heart.

"_When are you guys getting married?"_

"_Where's the rock, Katie?"_

"_Travis, if you fuck her that much, just make her yours!"_

"_She's not going to stay much longer."_

"_He will be sucked right up when he leaves. You won't have a chance."_

Katei sighed heavily against Travis mouth. She knew it was time.

And so did Travis.

They knew they had to admit to each other, that it had finally become too much to hold in.

But one last mindless fuck wasn't out of the picture.

Katie rolled her hips, brushing her mid-section against Travis' bulging boxers.

Travis groaned at the feeling, wanting more.

"My blue balls are waiting, Katie", he said impatiently.

Katie chuckled evilly and continued to suck his neck.

"You have to tell me what you want, love", Katie said deeply, against his throat. Travis' eyes widened at the opportunity being presented to him.

"God, babe, fuck me. Let me release", he told her, talking to her as if she was a goddess.

Katie pushed down his boxers. They were in the same positions they were before the "interruption"; Travis on the edge of the bed, and Katie slipping herself onto his sturdy member.

Katie jumped like a frog hyped up on a frappacino, tightening around his member after a few minutes. Travis laid back, grasping on Katie's hips, sure to leave bruising from the pressure he was putting into the grip. He _had _to make her going faster. He closed his eyes, trying not to get overwhelmed to fast.

Katie managed to go even faster, her hair flying around her face, framing her breasts as they bounced up and down.

Katie had her bottom lip between her teeth as if trying really hard. Trying to go _faster._

Travis let go, blue balls a thing of the past, but Katie kept going, not looking for her release, but looking for a different release, and weight to be gone.

She didn't know why she was doing this. She was already cumming, the sticky substance spreading onto Travis stomach, not that he cared.

But she kept going. She couldn't stop. She just needed something to be inside her, to melt away her feelings, to make her brainless for just a _second._

But she was stopped mid-jumped and pulled off her ride. She landed with her back on the bed, with Travis' arm positioned tightly across her stomach.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. In a sincere voice. He really cared.

Katie hadn't even realized it, but then she felt the wet droplets land on her shoulders. She quickly wiped them away.

"I just…" she sobbed, squishing her face into Travis shoulder.

"I love you. I really, _love _you. And I don't know what to think about it. Im not _supposed to love you_."

Travis' heart broke at the words. He had been holding in the same emotions of love. But he never second guessed them. He knew that being with her was right, and he wasn't going to force her to stay whenever he admitted it to her. She couldn't leave him, or he would break. So he kept the bet going, only to find out it was only him that wanted to love the other for the rest of his life. Katei knew she wasn't supposed to love him. Demeter… she had high-expectations. Katie couldn't disappoint her mother, much less her father, who also saw her marrying a senator or a powerful man. Katie already knew both of her parents disproved of Travis. But she couldn't care anymore. She _didn't _care anymore. She saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant…"

"Katie…" he interrupted with a little choke, not willing to cry but also not willing to not show emotion, "I love you. Please stay with me, Katie. Please."

He couldn't help but look into her eyes and plead. Not for sex or a cookie, but for a relationship. A real one.

"Well, you win Travis. You win. Tell me what you want."

She waited for the word she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear him tell her to stay, to be with him _for real. _She wanted him to tell her to continue to love him. She wanted to be his girlfriend. She wanted to keep him by her side. But did he want her by his? Fear briefly smothered her senses. But it was short lived.

"I want you to marry me", Travis said staring Katie in the eyes.

Katie couldn't keep the smile off her face. It worked. Travis Stoll actually wanted to be with her. _Forever._ He wanted to hold her for the rest of his life. Katie was awed. _He chose me_, she thought, _He chose __**me.**_

"I- I will", Katie said. She would get one too. Just like hers.

"Katie, I love you. I will be your husband forever, and I will love you forever. I promise."

"No need to promise Travis", Katie said through a huge smile, cupping both her hands around his face and giving him a long, passionate kiss, "I know. And I give the same promises to you."

Travis pulled her up off the bed to give her a bone-crushing hug.

The scene would have been completely heart-warming if not for the fact they were both naked. But they didn't care. They were in love and engaged. Neither of them could be happier. And after putting on only undergarments, they curled up and went to sleep.

With smiles on their faces and angry parents waiting to yell at them.

Life was perfect.

**Hello children. I have to say, I am so sorry for the dumbest of this. I had an idea, and then didn't like it, and it went on like that for the whole time you have been waiting. I know this was a little more detail (about life) then one wants in a lemon, but I can promise the next one (either Percabeth or Juniper/Grover) will be pretty fruity! **

**TATA- Terra**

_Above is the previous Author's Note, but this is the new one, because I went through and rewrote this, so if you are just now reading this, lucky you! Follow me as an Author, and I can guarantee more is coming _very _soon! So this should be better now._

_~Terra _


	3. Chapter 3

Katie felt the sun being blocked. She sighed irritably.

She _was _a daughter of Demeter. She loved the sun, just as much as plants.

Katie opened her eyes and lifted her body off of her towel to get a look at the broad man standing above her. She pushed her sunglasses back up her nose and cocked her head, rudely implying she wanted to know what he wanted.

She _finally _got to just go to the beach, without worrying about work until Monday, and this was the third male to approach her during her tanning hours, and she was getting very angry at the interruptions.

The blond smiled at her, and crouched down to be at a closer level to her.

She gave him a tight, strained smile. No matter how irritated she was, she wasn't a mean person.

"I'm Matt", he said smoothly, cutely tilting his head to the side and giving her an adorable half-smile. _Playing the sensitive prat, apparently_, Katie thought angrily, seeing right through façade.

"Katie. Can I help you?" She asked. He smiled haughtily at her.

"Me and my friends are headed to a party a block away. My date bailed on me…"

Katie spotted the faux sadness on his face, like he actually cared about his imaginary date.

"And a pretty thing like you would sure make a sad soul like me one happy man. Would you mind coming with me? I am sure I can show you a _good time_."

He said the last part like she wouldn't get the intended meaning if he didn't emphasize it. He must believe hot girls always come with no brain. She smiled seductively at him, playing with him.

"Do you honestly believe I would go to an imaginary party just to score with an arrogant bastard like you?" She said in a low voice, smiling broader at his dumbfounded look.

"Everything okay, Katie?" She heard Travis ask. He was standing on the other side of Matt, water dripping deliciously off his hair and abs from his dip in the water.

"Yeah, Trav, this guy was just going home to wank." Katie and her British terms. Travis loved it. The blond jock scowled and walked away like his ego hadn't just taken a blow.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Travis joked, lying down on his towel next to her.

"Not enough", she laughed back, rolling onto her side to plant a kiss on his lips. He hungrily kissed her back.

"I told you a trip to California was a good idea", he smirked happily.

"I'm surprised I actually could arrange for it to happen! But, _Demeter's Garden _has been doing very well lately, I was thinking of just hiring a CEO instead of being it myself."

Katie opened her right eye to see his reaction. Travis nodded.

"More time for you to be with me", he smiled, turning to kiss her again. She grimaced when he pulled away.

"What am I going to do when you're out solving murders?" She said sarcastically, then turned serious, her plump pink lips parting slightly was always a give-away. "And we live in _Manhattan _Travis. I don't think there will be any shortage any time soon."

Travis only smiled.

"It is actually really fun to get into another man's head, find out his game plan. It's what I do best. Well, other than making my _own _game plans."

"Right, yeah."

She kissed him again. Travis groaned and swung his body over hers. Their lips smacked together seductively, pulling the other closer. Before things got too heated and Travis lost his train of thought, he pulled back, kissing her forehead before returning to his towel.

She sighed impatiently, leaning over to try and pull him back. He lightly pushed her away with an impish smile on his face.

"I have something for you."

Katie bit her bottom lip, like she was debating if she should take the bait or just kiss him again. His tempting eyes and all-to-innocent smile finally got the best of her.

"What is it?" she sighed exasperatedly, never liking when he won.

Travis hopped onto his feet and helped her up. She wondered where this was going, and was semi-answered when he quickly stuffed their towels in her bag and handed it to her.

"It's not here?" she whined, though already knowing the answer.

"Nope", Travis replied cheerfully, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward their hotel. They had decided for the full California experience; hotel on the beach, wine dinners, a Convertible rental car. Why not?

"Travis, you _so _cannot do that!" Katie complained girlishly, letting Travis pull her but still shuffling her feet childishly.

"Can't do what?"

"Tell me you have something for me then go 'no, not here, we actually have to go get it'."

"So you don't want it?" Travis sighed.

"No, no, I do, but you couldn't have waited until we got back to the hotel?"

"Nope", Travis repeated happily. He continued to pull her toward the hotel, but she still pouted that she had to leave the sun. "Come on, Katie, I think it will be worth it."

"It better be, Travis Stoll, or I am leaving your sorry ass in the hotel room while I come back here and do what I do best."

Travis chuckled. "Give blowjobs?"

"Travis!" Katie whined, even though her face turned pink at the compliment-type-thing. Travis gave another huge sigh, then whipped around to face Katie. He grabbed her under the knees and started walking again. Katie only laughed and hugged his neck.

"You really are excited about this gift, aren't you?" she asked softly, looking at his face lovingly.

"Yes, _very _excited", Travis laughed, looking at his love and kissing her softly, enough to satisfy for now. She happily responded, then let him continue carrying her, laying her head on his shoulder.

~:~

Once they got back to the room, Travis hurriedly carried her into the lavish bathroom. She watched as he quickly turned on the tap for the shower. The showerhead came out of the ceiling, so that no matter where the occupant…_occupants_… were, the stream would hit them.

Travis turned to the blonde and smiled sexily.

Katie's only thought; _what is that boy up to?_

Travis first ruffled his hair, like he was thinking, then looked at Katie again with a gaze that made her wet. She stared back at him, trying to have _some _self-control.

Travis hooked thumbs around the edges of his swim trunks, then pushed them down, standing in all his glory. Katie never got used to the sight.

She bit her lip to hold back a groan, and her body. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He tilted his head to the side, like he was saying _What're gonna do about it? _

A Battle of Wills, it seemed.

Katie reached behind her back and pulled the string of her bikini. It made her front looser, and Travis could see the side of her breast had goose bumps on it. He watched as she used her other hand to sexily lift her hair away from her neck and pull the string holding it there. Her top fell off.

There was a soft _swoosh _as the fabric hit the floor. The two knots at her hips were undone in the same, seductive fashion.

Steam was rolling along the floor, adding a mysterious vibe to the sexy scene. Travis took the required steps to reach her, the whole time his eyes never leaving her Venus of a body. Travis took both of her hands in his, walking backwards and pulling her with him. Once Katie had stepped into the shower and the refreshing stream of hot water, Travis' mouth found hers in a soft, yet possessive kiss.

He spun her on the spot as to push her against the wall, the passionate pull of their lips echoing through the tiled room.

Without warning, Travis thrust hips upward and, luckily on his part, pushed himself into her. Katei gave a scream of surprise, but upon the realization of what was happening relaxed her knees and penetrated herself further.

Travis smiled, thrusting upward harder and reveling in her loud gasp of surprise. Katie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grasped the curls at his neck tightly, pulling his mouth to hers. She thrust her hips against his, causing him to groan in mutual pleasure and surprise.

They rocked against each other, kissing savagely and enjoying every minute of it. Katie started pulling at his curls harshly, letting him know how she was doing. Travis smiled, then buried his lips into her neck.

Katie gasped a he bit and sucked his way up, finally reaching his special place under her jaw. He licked it lovingly, preparing the designated skin for the bruise it was about to receive. As he snapped his hips up, he bit down on her jaw. Katie screamed as the bubble inside her burst, pure ecstasy sweeping her up and carrying her away. She heard Travis moan her name into her neck, and felt his length twitch inside her and he spilled over, too.

Travis gave her bum a good pat before letting her down, slumping forward and hungrily kissing her mouth. She kissed back just as urgently, but before he knew it, she was gone. He heard her giggle and she slipped out of the shower and strutted toward the door in all her naked, dripping wet glory.

"Coming?" She asked with a seductive smile, practically running into the bedroom before he could get to her.

Travis ran after her, barely managing to stay on his feet as slipped on the wet floor in his excitement.

He found her laying on the bed, one hand playfully twisting a lock of hair around her fingers, and the other sliding down her stomach in a clearly suggestive manner. Travis almost choked as his member returned to full staff, making Katie smile.

"Are you going to let me take care of this problem by myself?" Katie asked in a sweet voice.

God, he loved her.

~:~

Hours later, long after the sun had gone down, Katie and Travis were breathing heavy and intertwined together. They had missed their reservation at a local restaurant, by nearly three hours, but they couldn't find the energy to care.

"So," Katie finally breathed, getting up and throwing a robe on, looking over her shoulder at Travis seductively. "Where is my present?"

Travis raised his eyebrows, getting comfortable as he appraised her. She walked over to the vanity and sat down, waiting quietly for his answer.

"What are you doing?" He asked instead, a smirk on his mouth at her annoyed expression.

"Doing my makeup. I'm hungry, so we're going out."

Travis laughed. "Babe, the only thing open at this hour is fast food. No need to dress up."

"There is nothing wrong with a girl just wanting to look decent, no matter what time or where she wants to go out. And, I know a place," Katie smiled as she swiped on blush, then reached for her mascara.

Travis laughed again, finally getting up and dragging a sheet with him. Instead of walking toward to her, he strolled to their bags reaching in before heading towards her.

"I don't think you'll want to go out after this."

Katie twisted her hair up, sticking in a big clip to hold it up. Then she turned to him.

She was about to open her mouth and tell him exactly what she was thinking, when Travis rewrapped the sheet around him tightly and got on one knee in front of her.

He finally revealed what was in his hand by holding it up between his thumb and forefinger.

A ring. The band was rose gold, topped with a round diamond with some of the band wrapped around it to make it look like a rose. The sides of it were spotted in smaller diamonds. It was perfect.

Katie had never seen herself as a diamond girl, but she loved it. Her smile was so wide, she was afraid it didn't even look like a smile anymore. She was about to stick her hand out, then she drew it back. She looked Travis in the eyes and waited.

He just smiled, also waiting, before realizing what she wanted. "Are you serious? You want me to propose?"

Katie shrugged nonchalantly, but her eyes affirmed his question. "It's not like the actual proposal was every girl's dream, Travis. Just because you finally picked a ring doesn't mean you can just give it to me!"

Travis sighed, and just went for it, even knowing she wanted to see him be the fool.

"Katie Gardner, we came together under the most odd of circumstances, but now I know it was the perfect way for us to find each other. We went from hating each other, to loving each other. That's how I know we are in love. And I know we will last forever, because that's how long I will love you. Katie, will you marry me?"

Katie raised her eyebrow, and it was clearly making Travis nervous. He just smiled bigger, on the edge of snapping, then Katie broke. A tear dripped down her cheek and she beamed brightly, launching herself into his arms and kissing him hard.

Travis fell to the floor holding her, before flipping her over to continue.

"Travis! The ring!"

"Right, right, one sec."

He fumbled for a minute before finding it under the chair, and presenting it to her again. She grabbed it greedily and slipped it on.

"Aren't I supposed to do that?"

"No, you already gave it to me. Its mine now."

Travis nodded slowly, then picked her up and tossed her on the bed, kissing her and working her up for another round.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to go out afterwards."

"Shut up, Travis. Kiss me."


End file.
